


“I just want things to go back to how they used to be.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Opie yelling at you in the dorm not caring who hears him because he's really upset with you for leaving Charming and coming back like things are supposed to be the same."





	“I just want things to go back to how they used to be.”

“Look who decided to come back. You done running away from your problems?” 

You looked down at a stain on the floor, Gemma’s eyes burning holes into you. 

“I miss him.”   
“You should’ve thought about that before you jumped to conclusions and abandoned him.” 

You nodded and looked up, making eye contact with her. 

“I fucked up Gemma. I know. I shouldn’t have left but he shouldn’t have been running around and hanging out with pornstars when he should’ve been home with me. I just want to know where we’re at. Where he’s at. See if we can try to make things right.”

She eyed you sideways, her lips pursed. It was obvious that she was furious and with somewhat good reason. Opie was like a son to her and you’d hurt him. You’d liked Opie from when you’d first gotten to Charming but the moment you’d found out he had a wife, you backed off and accepted that you were better as friends. Things had remained that way all the way up until Donna was killed. Her death had shattered Opie and of course, you’d been the one by his side. You were the only one that he’d let in and he’d confessed his feelings for you one drunken night a couple months after her death. He’d told you that he’d fallen for you after she died, your love and compassion drawing him in, and after some deliberation, you decided to give it a chance.

You’d been together for 8 months now. You’d gotten him to a much better place, your love and affection bringing him out of that rut. He missed her, you knew that, but it didn’t bother you. She’d been his first love, his wife and they’d built a life together, now you were building yours. Or so you’d thought.

Opie had then started to become distant in the last couple weeks and had spent a lot more time away from home than at home with you. You understood that things with the club were getting rocky and were bringing a lot of stress on the Sons so you’d left it alone. Some days he would come home late, some days he wouldn’t come home at all. You’d had suspicions but had shoved them down. One night you’d cooked a nice dinner for the two of you, only for him to tell you that he was going to crash at the clubhouse after a rough day. Not happy about it, you’d told him it was fine and that you could have your dinner the next day when he came home.

The next morning however, you’d found out from Juice that he hadn’t been there last night at all and that him, Jax and Happy had all been down at Cara Cara. Needless to say, you’d been angry and hurt. You had gotten drunk and confronted him about it when he came home, not giving him a chance to really explain himself. You let the frustration of him being distant for weeks and never home, alongside your childhood fear of not ever being good enough build up to where nothing he said mattered and you’d walked out. Now after a month, you were back. You’d had time to think, mainly about how foolish you’d been and all you wanted to do was be back in the arms of the man you loved.

You continued to look at Gemma, refusing to buckle under her glare. 

“I just want things to go back to how they used to be.” 

She nodded after a moment and stood.

“Go.” 

Without a word, you stood as well, walking out of the TM office and into the clubhouse. Juice spotted you first and smiled apologetically. He still felt like it was his fault since he’d told you. You simply smiled, letting him know it was fine and made your way back to Opie’s dorm. You knocked lightly and heard his tired voice tell whoever it was to come in so you opened the door and stepped into the room, your eyes locking with his as he looked up from cleaning his gun on the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

You looked down and swallowed, his tone sharp. 

“I just…I wanted to talk. About what happened.”   
“What is there to talk about? You skipped out on me for a month. That’s it.” 

You nodded. 

“I know. I just wanted to kind of clear somethings up. I just want to lay it all out. I want to know where we’re at. Do you still love me?” 

The look in his eyes had you stepping back a bit. You didn’t think he’d ever hurt you, but he was holding a gun and from what you’d heard from Juice, he wasn’t all that stable since you left him. Suddenly he was up and in your face.

“Really?! You walked out on me and you’re asking me if I love you?” 

You stayed looking at him even though your heart was telling you to leave. He was raising his voice and whoever was in the bar area could probably hear but you also knew you needed to stop running from things or you would never be happy. 

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just…you weren’t home much and I felt like maybe you didn’t want me around anymore. Then the Cara Cara thing. I just-”   
“What CaraCara thing?”   
“That night I made dinner? You said that you were exhausted and that you weren’t coming home because you were gonna crash here. But then I found out you were over there.”

He laughed and the sound both angered and hurt you. 

“You think that’s funny? That I slaved over a stove to make you a nice meal and not only do you not show up but you’re off hanging out with pornstars while I’m stuck at home eating by myself?”   
“That’s not what happened!”   
“That’s why I’m saying I want to talk.”   
“Talk about what, how you always run away from your problems? How you ruin good things because you overthink so much? How you’re so selfish that you won’t even let me explain what happened, you just take off like I meant nothing to you?!”

By now he was yelling and you were sure everyone could hear. Even though what he was saying was true, it didn’t hurt any less to have him so angry with you. He was all you really had and now your insecurities had ruined it. With tears in your eyes, you nodded your head and looked away from him. 

“Yeah. About that.” 

He stayed standing In front of you, his chest heaving as he breathed angrily. 

“Why.” 

He didn’t ask it as a question.

“I thought you might’ve been cheating on me. You wouldn’t come home a lot and you were distant. You wouldn’t be as affectionate with me and I was trying everything I could to bring you back in and it just wasn’t happening. Then I found out that you missed dinner with me to be over there with all the pornstars. How was I supposed to feel? I know I should’ve let you explain but I was drunk and I was hurt. You mean everything to me and I couldn’t stand that thought of losing you to someone else. It was easier for me to leave you than have to hear you say you didn’t want me anymore because you found someone better. I do love you though.”

He stared at you, not speaking, but the anger had melted away from his face. He looked guilty but still hurt and reached out, wiping a tear from your cheek. 

“This rival of Luann’s came by the place and stole a bunch of shit. Wrecked the place, roughed up a couple of her girls. We went by to talk to her and see what she was missing so we could get it back for her. I wasn’t there to be with pornstars.” 

You stayed looking down. You felt stupid for jumping to conclusions when he really hadn’t been doing anything. It still didn’t explain why he’d been distant though.

“Then why have you been so cold lately? You’re not the same. You don’t show me affection the way you used to.” 

Opie blew out a breath and ran his hand over his hair. “I don’t want to lose you. Shit with the clubs been crazy, we’ve got a lot more enemies than we had before so I tried to push you away. What if they come after you? It scares me. I already lost Donna, I can’t lose you too. Then you walked out and I realized that I’d rather have you close. I can’t be without you.”

You smiled lightly, your tears glistening and placed your hands on his chest. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that. Do you forgive me?”   
“Are you gonna run away as soon as we have another argument?” 

Your smile faded and you shook your head, looking down. 

“No. I promise I won’t leave again.” 

Opie felt guilty at the jab and grasped your chin, lifting your head to look at him. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t say anything else about it or you leaving. I understand why you did it. Let’s just move on.” 

You nodded and shifted your face to kiss his palm. 

“Ok.”


End file.
